


The Eldest Sister/The Youngest Son

by RoseDaughter



Series: Fanfictions for Rae [1]
Category: MiraRaeRoyals
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm trying, M/M, There will be more characters but no clue how signifigant they will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDaughter/pseuds/RoseDaughter
Summary: Nia didn't know how to explain what happened. Even as her son grew and asked more questions, she didn't know how to tell Caspian the truth. Now that Caspian was old enough, and now that Alice May's heritage was added to the mix, can Caspian found out Nia's past? And can Maleko arrive in time to save Nia's scattered mind and explain Alice May's bloodline?And who are the strangers watching outside the Windenburg Palace?(Long Dash lines means switching perspective)
Relationships: Alice May Windenburg/Caspian Anitelu, Amira Windenburg/Jabari Windenburg
Series: Fanfictions for Rae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194920





	1. Nia's Nightmare/Caspian's Control

_ “Leave my family alone!” Nia yelled, flames erupting from her hands as she glared at the man called her father. _

_ The cloaked man cackled as he turned to his daughter, “Why should I? Your child is cursed anyway. Why shouldn’t I end his suffering?” _

_ Nia faltered, flames lowering as her eyes filled with tears, “No… My boy isn’t cursed!” _

_ “Yes, he is. You killed him,” _

_ Perhaps he would’ve done more damage if her father shouted, but it did the job anyway. Tears streamed down Nia’s face as she collapsed, “No…” she whispered before breaking. Flames consumed her as she screamed. _

And woke her up. Nia sat up straight and looked around recognizing her home in Windenburg. The grey covers of her bed, the star-patterned curtains covering her window. She slid out of bed and grabbed her phone, looking for a certain contact as she walked silently down the hall.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Nia opened her son’s door, eyes filling in tears as she looked in. Caspian slept silently as his mother looked on, unaware of the panic rising in Nia. The fear that wouldn’t take its grip off her heart as she moved a little closer, reassuring herself he was breathing.

“Nia?”

The Selvadoradian woman jumped, having forgotten the call, “Hey Maleko.”

Her voice shook as she left the room and shut the door, sitting on the top step instead of walking back to her room.

“What’s wrong? It’s three in the morning where you are.” her ex-husband asked worriedly, “Is Caspian okay? Are you okay?”

“Nightmare. I dreamed my father killed Caspian, Jojo, and Alex,” Nia heaved as she admitted the next thing, “What if it comes true? What if my father gets to my son and siblings and I can’t save them? I couldn’t save them Maleko.”

“That isn’t going to happen, Nia,” Maleko reassured calmly, “I won’t let it and that man is dead. He can’t hurt you.”

“But what if he’s not? What if we were wrong?”

“I checked Ni. He’s dead, and even if he wasn’t I wouldn’t let him anywhere near you and Caspian. I promise,” it was silent for only a moment before Maleko spoke again, “Do you want me to come to Windenburg for a bit? I’ll bring Lacy so Caspian won’t suspect anything.”

“Please,” Nia whispered before she could stop herself, “Please I can’t be alone right now.”

“Stay with me Nia, stay with me.”

\--------------------------------

Caspian took a deep breath as he focused, feeling for that diamond of energy inside of him. 

_ “Remember Caspian, this power is as a part of you as it is a part of me and your father.” _

Brown eyes glowed as blue swirls appeared in his hands, growing bigger and bigger with each breath.

_ “It can’t control you unless you let it and lose who you are.” _

His mother’s voice ran in his mind as small panic rose, reminding the twelve-year-old to breathe.

Finally, the blue surrounded him in ribbons, the simple protection charm runes scratching above the door.

Finally, the blue faded and Caspian let out a breath, jumping a foot in the air as his mother spoke, “Good job bug.”

“Thanks, mama,” Caspian leaned into her embrace, “When will I be able to do that without being exhausted?”

Nia chuckled, “A couple more tries probably.”

“A couple more? How long did it take you?”

“One try because I was under extreme stress, but I passed out for days after.”

“So, it’s good that I can’t do it in one try?”

Nia nodded and Caspian laughed at her serious tone, “Very good bug. Very good.”


	2. A Normal Day/Blast From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own most characters. Go look at MiraRae's series on Youtube. They are her characters.

Caspian laughed as Cedric shot him with the water gun, returning fire on the eleven-year-old. It went back and forth for a while, Alice May joining them and teaming up with her brother against Caspian.

“Hey that’s unfair,” he protested, getting Alice May in the face.

“Street rules Caspian,” she shrieked, “Teaming up is allowed.”

“It’s a water gun fight! Street rules don’t exist,” despite his protests, Caspian continued to laugh as the royal siblings attacked him with water. They were lucky it was a warm sunny day, rare in rainy Windenburg, as all three were soaked from hours of a water balloon fight, and now, water gunfights.

It was another couple of seconds before they ran out of water again and Cedric sighed, “Aw, we ran out again. Can we go get more?”

Alice May tilted her head back, “How about we have some lunch first? Make the most of the sun and eat something.”

Cedric cheered at the thought of lunch, running off towards the palace. Caspian watched him go before smiling, “He has more energy than I could ever hope to have. How do you deal with him while cooped up inside? When I see him outside I can’t turn around without losing sight of him.”

Alice May laughed, a bright tinkling noise, “Easy, I hide when I’m doing something on my own. I only have to keep an eye on him outside. Not inside.”

Caspian shook his head, and sat on the ground, “Please tell me you guys are eating outside.”

“Yup. What do you want to eat so I can text Cedric?” If his friend caught his wince, she didn’t comment, only pulled out her phone and looked up, “Caspian?”

“Not hungry.”

“Your mother said you have to eat something.”

“But I can’t,” Caspian sighed, “I tried to eat something and felt nauseous. I do not want to risk vomiting in front of your parents.”

“You won’t vomit,” Alice May sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, “How long has this been going on?”

“Since last night. I’ll eat something when I get home.”

Alice May just nodded without saying anything, and if Caspian could see her eyes he would see the worry they held. The almost couple sat in silence, pondering everything that had happened over the past months.

“I got the food!” Cedric shouted from across the lawn, running towards them with Amira, Jabari, and Nia behind him. The teens smiled and Alice May thank her brother, handing a granola bar to Caspian.

He took it with an eye roll, simply holding it before catching his mother’s look, “Oh come on, what did I do this time?”

Nia just sighed as her companions laughed, “You aren’t in trouble. But eat the granola bar bug. I know you didn’t eat breakfast.”

Caspian rolled his eyes again, unwrapping the bar and taking a bite, doing a mock pout.

Much to Cedric’s amusement.

They spent the next half hour sitting in the garden, soaking up the rays. Amira and Jabari simply cuddled while Caspian and Cedric made funny faces, noises, and gestures. 

Nia felt a weight press into her side and wrapped her arms around the young princess, “You okay?”

“Yea. Just worried.”

“Why?”

Alice May pointed towards a tree, “Because I don’t know who those people are.”

Nia looked towards where the two figures sat in a tree, as did everyone else as they saw Alice May point. The figures were mainly silhouette, not defined enough for them to make out any details.

One seemed to tilt their head when they were noticed, waving before jumping from the tree. Their companion followed, both disappearing as soon as they hit the ground.

“Inside. Now.’ Jabari commanded, pulling his wife and children inside. 

Caspian turned to his mother and moved closer, “Mom? Do you know who they were?”

“No. I couldn’t see well enough,” Nia finally peeled her eyes away and smiled, “Come on, let’s get inside.”

\------------------------------------  
17 Years Ago

Nia tore the jerky apart with her teeth, chuckling as her twin tried and failed to stand, “You’re drunk Alex.”

Alex didn’t even try to respond, instead just busting into laughter. 

A bonfire night was not common in their household, usually not home at the same time. But it was one of those rare nights when they were all home together. It was almost ironic, and Nia snorted to herself as she snuggled further into Maleko’s side.

After all her step-father put them through, tried to tear the two oldest away from their younger sister, it had only made them closer.

Even now, Joanne pushed her older brother over the log, laughing at the noise of indignation.

That man would never get what he wanted, Nia had known that the moment she laid eyes on her baby sister. And she would make sure that man would never achieve his goal.


	3. The Storm Begins/Introducing Deb

Windenburg was usually cold and draft, being by the sea. The palace saw a lot of that weather, being on a cliff overlooking the sea. As such, Alice May took no note of the storm raging outside her home, instead texting Caspian.

_ Alice May: Hey Caspian, you still up? _

_ Caspian: Yea, what’s up? Need me to go after someone? _

Alice May giggled to herself, blush blooming across her face.

_ Alice May: No. But the other day, when those figures were in the tree, your mom seemed to know them. She didn’t stop staring until you pulled her away. _

_ Caspian: Idk. I asked her about it, she said she didn’t. I can have one of my Aunts hack into a camera. Maybe she can do facial recognition? _

_ Alice May: Wait what? You’re aunts a hacker?” _

_ Caspian: One of them. She mainly works security and IT for the cops _

_ Alice May: oohhh. Eh, I’m sure it’ll be fine, how have you been?” _

Alice May burrowed under her blanket, smiling and blushing as Caspian joked around, sheltering her from the storm.

  
  


\------------------------------

Nia played with her keychain nervously, standing at the entrance of a bar. 

“Hey, Nia, why you just waiting at the door?”

Spinning around, Nia came face to face(well, face to shoulder) with her date. Delilah Harper was tall, with long honey hair, “Waiting for you. I didn’t see you so I decided to wait.”

“Well, let’s go get some food,” Delilah smiled warmly and grabbed Nia’s hand, leading her over to a table, “Also, call me Deb.”

“Well, hello Deb. Are we supposed to sit down yet? The sign said to wait?” Nia did her best to speak steady, not to become a blushing teen as she had been years ago.

“Usually yes,” Deb leaned back in her chair, “But I own the place and told them to keep this table clear. So no worries.”

Nia simply nodded and bit her lip, trying her best to think of something,  _ something,  _ to say, “I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m so awkward.”

Deb simply laughed and motioned to someone standing nearby, “It’s alright. Rumor around town is you refused to date for years, so it makes sense?” Nia smiled softly at Deb, prompting the next words, “What changed by the way?”

“My brother and Caspian.”

“Oh now this is a story I want to hear,” pouring two glasses of wine, Deb handed one to her companion, “Lacy told me that you’re very stubborn.”

“One, it’s slightly concerning you know Maleko’s daughter by her nickname,” Nia accepted the glass, not yet taking a sip, “Two, Alex got me drunk and I told him how I felt about you. What I didn’t know was Caspian was home.”

“Oh no.”   
  


“Yup, I woke up hungover the next morning, went downstairs, and ran into Caspian. He told me to ask you out.”   
  


Deb laughed, “Well Damphir, that certainly must’ve been interesting. And I own a small bar in Sulani, Lacy works for me.”

Nia froze, eyes widening in surprise, “How...How do you know what I am?”

“I can spot my own kind Nia,” Deb tilted her head, allowing her pupils to slit, “I think that’s what drew me to you in the first place. You know for a fact what you are yet no one is suspicious.”

“I grew up hiding Deb,” it was a bitter fact, one Nia tried to down with wine, “Now enough about me. Tell me something about you.”

Deb smirked, and Nia inherently felt she was in for a long night. Even as she tried to ignore the feeling in her, the one reminding her this is how she felt with Maleko.

But one thing bugged in the back of her mind, her father’s words reminding her of a small fact.

_ “Could she be our third?” _


	4. Run

They’ve had storms, but never had they been this bad. Alice May tried not to jump as thunder boomed once more, instead stroking her brother’s hair to comfort him.

Lightning lit the room periodically and waves could be heard crashing against the rocks.

Cedric held on tighter as thunder crashed once more, “AM, why is it so loud? Why won’t the storm go away?”

“I don’t know Cedric. It’ll be over soon I promise.”

“But the storms have been happening all week! It’s only gotten worse, not better.”

The next strike was so loud that Alice May couldn’t stop her scream, “Mom!”

_ “Why does it sound like someones at the window?” _

She couldn’t tear her eyes away, not until her door opened.

“It’s right over the palace isn’t it?” Queen Amira of Windenburg noted, a strained smile on her face, “How about we all have some hot chocolate? I don’t think we’re going to fall asleep anytime soon.”

Cedric nodded quickly and moved to his mother’s arms, “Are you coming AM?”   
  


“Yea. Just let me change into something more comfortable,” Alice May stood and walked to her closet, praying they believed her.

“Alright, just join us in mine and your father’s room, okay?”   
  


“Okay, mommy.”

Alice May ruffled through her clothes until the door shut, walking to the window and watching.

Despite her suspicions, nothing prepared her when the next lightning strike hit. Three figures stood in the garden, robes adorned with runes that glowed a faint blue.

Alice May shut her curtains and changed into a different outfit, grabbing her phone and charger before making her way to her parent’s bedroom.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Amira asked the moment her daughter entered the room, noting how pale she had become.

“I’m fine, mommy. I looked out the window right as lightning struck, and it scared me. Brightest flash I’ve ever seen.”

Prince Jabari patted the spot next to him, handing Alice May a cup of hot chocolate, “Well, hopefully, the storm lets up soon. Then we can go outside.”

Alice May nodded and took the cup, one thought going through her mind,  _ “Just what do you know Nia? Who were the people in the tree?” _

\-----------------

Nia felt anger rise as she glared at the figures outside her home. 

The robes, the storm, of course, it came back to them. But now she needed to let them see why it was a bad idea.

Bright red flames burned in her hand, “Why are you here?”

“What will you do?” the youngest taunted.

The flames grew higher and Nia didn’t even flinch when the men moved closer, “I’ll fight you. You are not coming into my home, nor are you harming anyone here.”

And so it began.

Every blast of water she easily countered, almost wanting to laugh at how easily frustrated they got.

But one of them threw something, she didn’t know what it was.

Still, she ran into the house as the men disappeared, coughing as smoke immediately filled her lungs, “Caspian!”

“Momma? What’s going on?”

Nia grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him outside, “Run! Go get help.”

Caspian ran out, and Nia walked upstairs to where the flames were.

She didn’t realize how quickly they would overwhelm her. The water did nothing, and even touching the flame blistered her skin.

The last thing she heard was someone yelling her name, the last thing she felt was someone picking her up.

And then it went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's unlikely someone will read this, but if you do, hi! Please tell me your opinions and all of the characters besides Joanne, Alex, Lacy, Nette, and Deb belong to MiraRae. Go check out her series it's a lot better than this. (She's on youtube btw)


End file.
